Liquid crystal display devices are attracting attention as a flat panel display which is light weight and has low power consumption. Among these, since active matrix type liquid crystal display devices which are arranged with switching elements such as a transistor for each display pixel can obtain high definition display images with no crosstalk, they are being used for each type of display starting with a screen for mobile phones.
An example of writing a black signal in the latter half of a first frame period in an active matrix type liquid crystal display device is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2009-229553. By writing a black signal in this way, even in an active matrix type liquid crystal display device, it is possible to obtain video with no sense of blurring the same as impulse type display device such as a CRT.